A primera vista
by Yaikaya
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Sherlock Holmes si creía en el amor a primera vista, su respuesta habría sido un claro "No". Pero eso es porque el detective no creía en el amor.


_Este es mi primer intento en el fandom de Sherlock. Solo es una idea que me vino a la cabeza tras ver por segunda vez "Estudio en rosa"._

_Muchas gracias a Kaith Jackson por betear esta historia, tanto a ella como a InkAndrea por convencerme de que no estaba tan mal._

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Sherlock Holmes si creía en el amor a primera vista, su respuesta habría sido un claro "No". Pero eso es porque el detective no creía en el amor.

En cambio, de haberle preguntado si creía en las primeras impresiones habría dicho que sí. Pero solo en su caso.

Porque mientras que el grueso de la gente corriente suele fundar sus opiniones "a primera vista" en intuiciones, prejuicios o percepciones vagas, Sherlock Holmes se basa en la auténtica observación. Si estaba tan convencido de la veracidad de la imagen mental que se formaba en su cabeza a los dos segundos de conocer a una persona era porque sabía que era equivalente a la cantidad de información que otros necesitarían semanas para conocer.

Así que se puede afirmar, aunque al hacerlo estaríamos obviando todo el entramado científico que entrañaba su acción, que Sherlock confiaba ciegamente en las primeras impresiones.

No siempre eran del todo acertadas, pero eso se debía a falta de información, lo cual se podía solucionar al segundo vistazo. Esa capacidad para conocer y reconocer a la gente con solo una mirada escrutadora y un breve intercambio de frases era de gran ayuda en su trabajo de detective asesor. Tras cruzar un par de palabras podía saber quienes tenían madera de asesinos y quienes no o si el sospechoso estaba mintiendo, pero también resultaba tremendamente útil en su vida diaria.

Si bien Sherlock repudiaba el contacto humano, por desgracia compartía el mundo con otros siete mil millones de personas y por motivos obvios era imposible resolver un caso sin interactuar con algunos de ellos. Usando sus capacidades de observación y razonamiento lograba mitigar las consecuencias desagradables de este contacto al mínimo, acercándose solo a quien consideraba que más podía beneficiarle. No es casualidad que Lestrade sea su lazo de unión con Scotland Yard, aunque el inspector no lo sabe él fue elegido por Sherlock. En sus comienzos como detective asesor se encontró con el inconveniente de la clara oposición de la policía a que un civil entrometido "metiera las narices en sus asuntos". Sherlock no tardó en deducir que, entre todos los miembros de Scotland Yard, Greg Lestrade era el más tratable. Porque aunque pudiera parecer tan cabezota y molesto con su presencia como el resto de su equipo, el ojo experto de Sherlock vio a un hombre con principios que le obligaban a poner la resolución del caso por encima del propio mérito o el orgullo y desesperado por ayuda. Así también supo desde el primer momento que la sargento Donovan le supondría un fastidio, no llegaría a ser un auténtico problema, y ya antes de trabajar juntos por primera vez vio que Anderson era demasiado reticente a aceptar órdenes como para colaborar con él.

También siguiendo sus observaciones decidió ayudar a la señora Hudson. Cuando aquella por entonces, aunque no por mucho tiempo, desconocida mujer que parecía tener su personalidad escrita por todo el cuerpo y su hábito de hablar sin parar ayudaba a ver en ella a una mujer dura pero de buen corazón, de las que se muestran agradecidas por toda la vida. Esa fue la única razón por la que decidió ayudarla, ¿qué si no le llevaría a aceptar un caso tan vulgar, en el que el culpable ya había sido prácticamente condenado y que, para colmo, lo alejaría de su preciado Londres? Solo esperando una ocasión de cobrarse el favor prestado podía intentar mantener el contacto con una mujer tan activa y agobiante, aunque al final acabó cogiéndole cariño. También supo eso en cuando la vio, que la señora Hudson era de esas personas que se hacían querer.

Cuando llegó al hospital de St. Barts, supo en seguida a quién debía acercarse. Molly Hopper transmitía inseguridad y solicitud en todo su lenguaje corporal, en su forma de mantener la distancias cuando interactuaba con desconocidos, en cómo se quedaba quieta y tiesa escuchando mientras alguien le hablaba. Sherlock era consciente, aunque no hiciera nada para remediarlo, de que era un hombre intratable al que la mayoría de la población no podía soportar en una conversación por más de diez minutos y mucho menos trabajar con él. La presencia de Molly y su paciencia nacida de las ganas de complacer era un regalo que Sherlock procuraba aprovechar. Sin haber llegado de verdad a intimar con ella, sabía dónde estaban sus límites y hasta qué punto podía aprovecharse de su buena disposición. Así como que de sobrepasarse en sus peticiones, para calmarla bastaba con halagos y muestras de que se fijaba en ella, aunque siempre lo hacía, pero no de la manera que a Molly le gustaría.

Aunque era evidente para cualquiera, en seguida dedujo que Mike Stamford era una persona extrovertida. Sus incesantes ganas de contacto con los demás y su personalidad bondadosa le ayudaban a pasar por alto los múltiples defectos de Sherlock, pero la principal razón por la que éste decidió responder, a su manera, a los intentos de Mike de establecer una relación cordial con él fue porque lo vio como un posible intermediario con el resto del mundo, alguien que podría encargarse del las relaciones humanas en su lugar. Por eso procuraba contar con él cuando necesitaba "algo" que solo otros seres humanos vivos pudieran proporcionar. Como cuando le insinuó que buscaba un compañero de piso. Y Mike desde luego demostró su eficiencia encontrando un candidato en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Y en el caso de John Watson, de un vistazo ya lo reconoció como la mejor opción disponible para convivir. Un médico, por tanto un hombre de ciencias y seguramente una ayuda en caso de enfermedad o herida que le evitaría los riesgos de tratarse él mismo y la tediosidad de visitar un hospital, un soldado, lo cual significa protección y disciplina férrea que le sería de ayuda a su compañero a la hora de soportar con estoicismo sus múltiple manías, un hombre solitario y que esquivaba el contacto con su familia, le evitaría las molestias de un concurrida actividad social en su apartamento y, por encima de todo, un hombre que sabría respetar a un genio extravagante como él. ¿Y cómo había deducido esto último? Porque no hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para darse cuenta de que si había aguantado su "exhibicionismo" de actividad deductiva sin huir o responderle de manera grosera, es que era el compañero perfecto para él.

Pero con un simple vistazo analítico no bastaba para abarcar todo lo que John Watson es.

"_Ha sido… asombroso"._

"_¿Tú crees?"_

"_Por supuesto. Extraordinario, ha sido extraordinario"._

No lo bastó con un solo encuentro, pero sí con dos, para entender que John Watson era el hombre de su vida.

Sherlock no creía en el amor a primera vista. Pero tras mudarse al 221B de calle Baker, quizás podía decir que creía en el amor a segunda vista.

Lo que sus habilidades de deducción no lograban averiguar era cuantas vistas necesitaría John para enamorarse.


End file.
